Réquiem por un amor
by Yoali Iizax Luin
Summary: One shot. Cuando estaba ya muy cansada, llega alguien a darle una nueva oportunidad, más allá de la muerte. El fin es sólo el principio. S&S E
1. Chapter 1

**Réquiem por un amor**

Por Yoali Iizax Luin

One shot. Cuando estaba ya muy cansada, llega alguien a darle una nueva oportunidad, más allá de la muerte.

Dedicado a Nitoky, espero que te guste.

S&S· S&S· S&S· S&S· S&S· S&S· S&S· S&S· S&S· S&S·

Los copos de nieve habían caído desde hace ya varios días, casi como papelitos blancos cubrían todo el piso, la carretera, las calles, los altos techos de las construcciones antiguas, los autos estacionados.

Cubiertos por gruesa ropa para la época invernal, una que otra pareja paseaba en las calles, tal vez tan deslumbrados por su compañía que no notaban el frío que recorrían en todo el lugar.

En muchos días el sol no había hecho aparición alguna, pero su luz traspasaba las gruesas nubes, apenas iluminando los días. Al caer la noche en las calles, eran iluminadas por la tenue luz que desprendía las lámparas públicas, el tiempo transcurría lentamente.

Las personas que pasaban a su lado parecían solo sombras de una pesadilla, cuyas voces se distorsionan en el ambiente y se convertían en ecos incomprensibles, todo el mundo a su alrededor se volvió algo extraño, lejano, algo irreal.

Caminaba lentamente, escuchando apenas sus pasos que causaban leves sonidos sobre la nieve, cada paso la llevaba a un destino incierto, lo único que le importaba era que la llevaba lejos.

En un arrebato de conciencia escucho como un comercio situado al final de la calle cerraba, ningún sonido se escuchaba ya, las luces de las casas estaban apagadas.

Ni un rastro de vida, mejor.

Así ya nadie se detendría a preguntarle si estaba bien, como lo habían hecho desde que salió.

La noche brindaba un estupendo refugio, sin el movimiento del día, sin ruido, sin demasiada luz, sin gente, sin nada de lo que algún día amo.

Su vestido blanco dejaba al descubierto la delicada piel de su espalda y su largo cuello, realzaba su fina y alta figura. Su peinado era muy elaborado, dejando al descubierto su rostro, cada cabello cuidadosamente acomodado, sostenido por hermosos pasadores plateados. Parecía una novia que acabara de salir de su recepción, pero en su cabeza no llevaba el velo, ni el ramo, tal vez lo que llamaba más la atención en su figura, era su falta de abrigo en una noche tan fría.

Casarse era algo que nunca haría.

No es que no lo deseara, pero ningún hombre que conociera su pasado se atrevería a pensar en hacer una vida con ella.

¿Por qué?

Fácil, era una mujer de la vida alegre como solían llamar muchos a su profesión, la más antigua de todas.

Sus brazos desnudos no sentían frío alguno, aunque las ventanas de las casas estaban empañadas y los pronósticos eran de una noche muy fría, con posibilidades de nieve por la madrugada.

Camino en silencio, casi como un fantasma que sale a hacer su ronda nocturna, para recordar a los vivos que sus almas atormentadas aún no se marchan, pagando alguna condena.

Ante sus ojos percibió apenas el fin de las calles, había una pequeña barda que anunciaba el paso del mar, del otro lado las luces de la ciudad parecían más vivas. La ciudad estaba dividida por esa porción de mar, el lado en el que ella estaba era considerado el antiguo, del otro lado del puente estaba lo moderno. Casi nunca cruzaba el puente, le gustaba permanecer de ese lado de la ciudad más tranquila y pacifica.

Siguió caminando en paralelo a la corriente marítima, hasta llegar a un enorme puente, una obra hermosa reconstruida recientemente, mucha gente lo cruzaba diariamente, esta noche era diferente, era una de las celebraciones más grandes de todo el año, las personas se reunían con familia y amigos, se daban obsequios, deliciosos banquetes y reían hasta caer dormidos por el cansancio.

El puente vació daba una hermosa vista del mar. Y como capricho de la naturaleza, a lo lejos donde el mar se fundía con el agua, podía verse claramente unas cuantas estrellas cuyo fondo era sólo el azul de la inmensidad. Observó el espectáculo de pronto dándose cuenta que jamás se había detenido a ver el paisaje por muy hermoso que este fuera, para ella era sólo otro lugar.

Pero la naturaleza parecía querer complacerla, comenzaron a caer delicados copos de nieve sobre todo el lugar, observó a su alrededor queriendo grabarse ese instante en lo más profundo de su alma. Las altas y antiguas construcciones, las calles empedradas, las luces de las calles, incluso el frío que por fin comenzaba a sentir por la leve brisa que jugaba con la nieve.

Dando un largo suspiro se vio a ambos lados del puente, estaba ubicada justo a la mitad, la visión no era muy buena pero notó que nadie estaba cerca, así que decidida trepo por la barrera de protección y se paro justo al borde.

Con el mar a sus pies, sonrió para si misma y levantó los brazos al cielo, cerro los ojos, dejando que los copos acariciaran su piel y se incrustaran entre su cabello. Dejo que la calidez de su rostro los derritiera y como lágrimas resbalasen sobre sus mejillas para luego buscar el mar. Su maquillaje fue arruinado pero no le importó, ya nada le importaba.

Como golpes al corazón, recuerdos comenzaron a llenar su mente.

Cuando era niña todo era diferente, su madre era una excelente modelo en el sur de la cuidad, su padre era un hombre honrado con un trabajo de profesor en la universidad, su hermano era un chiquillo que la amaba y la molestaba por igual, incluso tenía un gato llamado Kero, en su pequeño mundo ella era muy feliz.

Vivían en la parte sur de la ciudad no con opulencia, pero el trabajo de sus padres les daba para sobrevivir cómodamente. Todo era perfecto, tenía muchas amigas en la escuela y era feliz, quería ser de grande una profesora o una doctora.

Pero un fin de semana todo cambió, regresando de visitar a su abuelo tuvieron un accidente y todos excepto ella murieron. Se quedo sola, fue a vivir en la casa de su abuelo pero también murió de viejo, dejando más deudas que propiedades, finalmente termino en la calle, y al desarrollar su cuerpo hubo quien la guió en el camino del servicio a los hombres.

Su belleza e inteligencia pronto hicieron la hicieron muy demandada y le permitió cobrar más y mejor, con el tiempo se hizo de una casa, pero su profesión la condeno a las burlas y al rechazo.

A pesar de eso no quería marcharse a buscar una vida nueva, como alguna vez le aconsejo alguien que realmente se preocupo por ella, porque en ese lugar su familia yacía en el cementerio.

Permaneció en silencio todo ese tiempo, sorprendida que ella misma la hubiese olvidado esa historia, su vida. Aunque en realidad sólo quiso olvidarla pero era parte de ella.

Luego, los recuerdos de esa noche.

Arrancó de un tirón un hermoso collar de diamantes que pendía de su cuello, lo observó unos segundos y después lo dejo caer a las frías aguas que llevaban del mar, luego un hermoso anillo de diamantes que hacía juego con el collar. Regalos caros que no le servirían de nada al lugar a donde iba.

Observó al mar después, tan tranquilo, ajeno a las preocupaciones humanas, sólo quería estar en paz de nuevo, cerró lo ojos preparándose para todo.

- Espere – escucho una voz fuerte tras ella.

- No se acerque – advirtió firme, sin ver de quien se trataba.

- Demasiado tarde – ni siquiera tonto cuando ese alguien ya se había colocado a su lado.

Se extraño un momento, pero luego lo observo.

Era un hombre bastante alto y delgado, estaba vestido con un inmaculado traje negro, pero no pudo ver su rostro. Tenía un mechón de cabello cubriendo una parte de su rostro, parecía tener la mirada en alguna parte del inmenso mar, parecía relajado pues mantenía una de sus manos en su bolsillo, mientras con la otra fumaba un cigarrillo.

- ¿Qué quiere? - sus palabras estaba muy lejos de ser tiernas o tranquilas, estaba furiosa porque alguien intervenía cuando finalmente había resuelto terminar con eso que los demás llamaban vida.

El hombre sólo levantó levemente los hombros.

- Sólo me pareció que no era adecuado morir en este lugar, ¿sabe? su familia no encontrará su cuerpo - levanto la mano y señaló el mar - es muy caprichoso y llevaría su cuerpo muy lejos.

- No me importa, ni a usted - regreso la mirada al mar sin importarle nada.

- Tal vez, sólo me preguntaba ¿por que alguien tan joven y hermosa piensa acabar con su vida? - su voz no demostraba emoción alguna.

- Fácil, comenzando con que no estoy viva.

- ¿En serio? Para ser un fantasma creo que es demasiado real – terminó su cigarrillo y tiró el filtro al mar.

- Soy sólo un instrumento en las manos de los demás - lo dijo en forma fría y sincera.

- Le importaría hablarme de eso, digo, por lo menos tendré una historia para la policía cuando usted haya lanzado su cuerpo al mar.

- No.

- Que más da que lo cuente o no. Si esta decidida a hacerlo no se lo impediré, pero tal vez le haga bien hablar de esto antes de hacerlo, tómelo como una confesión si quiere para que su alma descanse en paz. O como una estadística más, sólo quiero saberlo por curiosidad.

- ¿Bromea? – frunció el ceño.

- No.

Sus insolentes palabras le sembraron la duda de su identidad, así que sin recato alguno lo observó como esperando ver al mismo diablo burlándose de la salida que había elegido. El hombre permaneció de perfil unos instantes luego simplemente le dio la cara.

Era el hombre más apuesto que había visto en toda su vida, además de su gran estatura tenía una piel tan clara que rivalizaba con la nieve que aún caía, un rostro casi perfecto, unos labios delgados pero muy masculinos y lo que en ese momento se clavó en su mente, unos ojos dorados llenos de un extraño brillo casi hipnotizante.

Había visto hombres apuestos en su vida, muchos, pero éste simplemente se salía de todo lo que ella conocía. Su cabello sólo era largo en la parte de enfrente con un mechón que caía suavemente sobre su blanquecina piel y que hasta ahora le había ocultado el rostro.

Un momento.

Se dijo, sí, sí lo había visto antes, una semana atrás en una fiesta lo había visto de lejos acosado por cuanta fémina había en el lugar.

En aquel momento ni siquiera lo vio bien, era una fiesta de sociedad a la que había asistido para acompañar a una amiga suya. Como siempre llamó la atención al entrar, pronto todos comentaban en susurros a lo que se dedicaba y el mal gusto de que se hubiese presentado.

Acostumbrada no hizo caso alguno. La noche fue tranquila, pero para envidia de la mayoría de las mujeres, atraía muchas miradas masculinas y más miradas enfadadas por parte del sexo femenino.

La orquesta comenzó a tocar y todos comenzaron a bailar, a pesar de que varios hombres la invitaron ella no acepto. Fue cuando vio dejo de ser la comidilla de los invitados ahora lo era un hombre que recién llegaba, la anfitriona lo recibió con bombo y platillos, dio un pequeño discurso que no le intereso.

Shaoran Li era su nombre, le susurró su amiga, un empresario extranjero que llegó para hacer algunos negocios y luego partiría, era un verdadero misterio pues nadie parecía saber nada sobre él, sólo que podía hacer millones en días y desaparecer.

Ella se dedico a hablar en voz baja con su amiga de cosas sin importancia, como vestidos y zapatos de moda, lo único de deseaba era hacerle compañía para que no fuera la única rechazada. Se mantuvo al margen casi todo el tiempo, varias parejas se marcharon y ella estaba deseosa de hacerlo, pero su amiga había visto a un hombre que le llamo la atención y quería quedarse.

Prefirió quedarse, pues no estaba segura de dejar sola a su amiga, aunque parecía que disfrutaba la compañía del hombre. Fue cuando sintió que alguien la observaba, a lo lejos vio al seño Li que mantenía sus ojos en ella mientras bailaba con una chica joven, hija de la anfitriona según sabía. La chiquilla reía con las mejillas sonrojadas, mientras él ni siquiera la observaba.

Ignoró su intensa mirada, en ese momento sólo un hombre había en su mente y había jurado que sería el último en quien pensaría. Podría pasar por miles de camas, por miles de hombres, pero era fiel en pensamiento y sentimiento a ese hombre que amaba.

Esperando a que su amiga le diera alguna señal para saber si se quedaba o no, siguió sentada, casi todos se habían marchado ya. Finalmente su amiga le dijo que pasaría la noche con el hombre y ella sólo asintió.

Camino firmemente a la salida, un chico le dio su abrigo y espero a que la anfitriona despidiera a una pareja. Mientras ella regresaba su mirada a su amiga quien sonreía contenta, sonrió sin notarlo, luego sus ojos chocaron de nuevo con esa intensa mirada dorada, él simplemente movió la cabeza como despedida y ella hizo lo mismo.

- Bien señor Li ¿qué es lo que desea saber?

- Me alegro que recuerde mi nombre, señorita Kinomoto – sonrió levemente.

- Me doy cuenta que se divierte con el sufrimiento ajeno, pero ¿exactamente que quiere? - le habló sin rodeos.

- Sólo conversar.

- Claro, todos los hombres se acercan a mí, solo para "conversar" - dijo con evidente molestia.

Suponía que él sabía de su profesión, como una de las damas de compañía más solicitadas del mundo empresarial, de los hombres poderosos que pueden tener todo lo que quieren sólo con una tremenda cuenta de banco.

Según sabía, Shaoran Li fácilmente la podía comprar sus favores que no eran nada modestos.

- Bien quiero hacerle un trato...

- Sé de que habla y la respuesta es no.

- No, se equivoca no sabe de lo que habló. Usted busca la salida fácil, yo le ofrezco algo diferente.

- Lo que sea, no me importa.

- Al menos debe escucharme, le ofrezco borrar el sufrimiento, borrar su pasado que es seguramente el motivo de su decisión.

Sin desearlo recordó lo que horas antes había sucedido.

Pensó que sería la noche más feliz de su vida, cuando el hombre del que llegó a enamorarse, le pidió pasar esa noche con él. Ella aceptó gustosa de la proposición, sabía que tenía esposa pero estaba de viaje, así que era la promesa de una noche inolvidable, él había prometido que se divorciaría y jurado que la amaba, que la sacaría de esa vida para convertirla en su esposa.

Tonta mujer enamorada que lo creyó.

Se arreglo hasta el último cabello al salir de su casa, comprada y mantenida por amantes, era la envidia de las demás mujeres con una buena cantidad de sirvientes, que al darles la espalda contaban todo cuanto ella hacía.

Subió al auto que él envió para recogerla y se fue, la sonrisa la llevaba tatuada en el rostro, se sorprendió al ver la puerta de la entrada abierta, así que entró y se encontró con un camino de pétalos de rosa que la llevaban al dormitorio. Sonrió aún más, cerró la puerta, dejo su hermoso abrigo en el perchero y siguió el camino, lo llamo pero él no respondió así que subió a la habitación.

Ahí estaba él, con una gran sonrisa en su rostro ofreciéndole una hermosa copa de cristal.

Ambos bebieron y él la sedujo con promesas con palabras dulces que de nadie más había escuchado, después de algunos besos, él la sorprendió de nuevo ofreciéndole una caja negra cubierta de terciopelo.

Su regalo, había dicho, al abrirlo se maravillo al ver el hermoso collar de diamantes, con una estrella como colgante, casi lloro cuando vio el anillo a su lado, él se había inclinado y con delicadeza lo deslizo en su dedo. Como una silenciosa promesa de amor.

Lo había besado con tal devoción que sintió perder la cordura.

Con las emociones al límite comenzaron con el juego amoroso, que siempre terminaba con una buena experiencia en el sexo, que aunque él le pagaba, ella lo hacía como un acto de verdadero amor. Justo cuando él ya tenía el pecho desnudo gracias a la destreza de ella, la puerta de la casa se abrió y ninguno lo escucho hasta que fue demasiado tarde.

Ambos escucharon el grito ahogado de la mujer, su esposa había llegado y encontrado en esa situación, confirmando sus sospechas.

La mujer entonces le dirigió una increíble cantidad de insultos, ella se alejo algo desconcertada y la esposa se le fue encima. No trato de detenerla, sólo de cubrirse el rostro de las filosas uñas, la mujer lloraba mientras la maldecía una y otra vez.

Cuando finalmente se canso, la escupió y salio de la habitación.

El hombre ya se había puesto la camisa, había permanecido sólo observando y al ver salir a su esposa salió tras ella.

Ella también salió, se los encontró en la puerta que daba a la calle, ella lo insultaba y lo golpeaba mientras él trataba de controlarla.

Finalmente un "te odio" salió de los labios de su esposa, y vio como el hombre tenía una expresión de verdadero dolor. Su esposa salió corriendo sin rumbos fijo.

Él pareció pensar sólo un segundo y dirigió su mirada a ella y luego el lugar por donde su esposa se fue, parecía estar decidiendo lo que deseaba.

Después de sólo unos segundos él salió corriendo tras su esposa.

Había elegido.

Su corazón se hizo pedazos en ese segundo y salió corriendo del lugar, queriéndose perder para siempre.

Unas diminutas lágrimas salieron de sus ojos, antes se habían negado a llorar pero ahora... sólo observaba al mar como una salida, como el fin de una agonía.

- Aún no le digo el trato - la sacó de sus pensamientos - así que no lo intente hasta escucharme, si lo hace, prometo que si su decisión es la misma la dejare terminar con su vida.

- ¿Cuál es el trato? – susurró con los ojos nublados, nada podía ser peor.

- Le ofrezco una oportunidad, dignidad, respeto e incluso puede llegar a acercarse a la felicidad.

- Ja, ¿Y cómo lo hará? ¿se casará conmigo y viviremos felices?

- No, el matrimonio es algo demasiado mortal y efímero, como seguramente usted lo ha podido comprobar, mi proposición es cambiar completamente.

- ¿A cambio de qué? – aunque sabía que era imposible, en esos momentos sonaba ridículamente convincente, una oportunidad.

- Simple, sólo quiero su compañía.

- No me diga que con tanto dinero no puede comprarse una mejor.

- Sí puedo, pero la he elegido a usted...

- Y lo que quiere lo obtiene ¿no es así?

- En realidad sí, pero usted es un caso diferente. He estado buscando a alguien que me haga compañía durante mucho tiempo y creo que la encontré, en usted.

- Me gustaría creerlo pero…

- No lo haga, no me crea, sólo arriésguese. Lo que le ofrezco es mejor que ser comida por el mar, mejor que olvidar el pasado, mejor que vivir.

- Y dígame señor ¿cómo pretende cumplir lo que promete?

- Puedo hacer algo mejor que darle muerte.

- ¿En serio? ¿Qué puede ser mejor que la muerte?

- No, primero dígame ¿acepta? Es su única oportunidad.

- Pero...

- ¿Pero?

- Si no me gusta puedo renunciar a ello.

- No creo que se arrepienta, me encargaré de ello.

- Bien.

Él bajo de un brinco y la ayudo a bajar, quedando de frente se observaron unos momentos.

- ¿Cómo lo hará?

- Así - tomo su rostro con sus frías y blancas manos y la besó levemente, apenas un contacto.

Luego dirigió su boca a su cuello con pequeños besos, Sakura se sobresalto jamás había percibido tanta sensualidad en esos movimientos, sólo cerró lo ojos y se dejo llevar. Los abrió grande, cuando sintió que dos intrusos entraban en su cuello, dos largos y finos colmillos eran introducidos en su cuerpo y extraían lentamente sangre.

Supo entonces que de todas maneras moriría, sus ojos perdieron brillo, sus piernas la fuerza, su piel las sensaciones y sus oídos el sonido, sintió que dejo de existir.

Su pasado corrió frente a ella como una película, después todo pareció desvanecerse, el dolor, el recuerdo, la soledad, el desprecio, el alma quedo en blanco unos momentos.

Luego simplemente el vació se fue llenando de una extraña energía que la cubrió por completo.

Abrió levemente los ojos para ver al hombre concentrado en su tarea, extrañamente parecía tener gesto de sufrimiento en su rostro, pero continuaba. Lentamente retiró los colmillos de su cuello y dirigió su helada boca a la suya, fue como si el beso que le daba le regresará algo de vida, algo de energía que había perdido.

Al separarse, él la sostenía para que no cayera y ella comenzaba a escuchar algo.

Su cuerpo se convulsiono, como si rechazará la energía que él le había proporcionado.

- Tranquila - lo escucho decir y su cuerpo se tranquilizo.

Una extraña sensación viajo desde su cabeza hasta sus pies.

Cada parte de su cuerpo fue restaurada por completo, incluso las cicatrices de su pasado, de maltratos y sufrimientos desaparecieron. Sólo quedo una piel muy blanca, suave y lisa, al igual que su cabello, cada hebra fue reparada con una nueva energía que lo restauraba. Sus ojos verdes tomaron una gran intensidad.

Mientras sentía la transformación, unos delgados colmillos crecían en su boca y una extraña sensación de hambre la embriagaba, extrañada recorrió con la lengua los nuevos colmillos.

Él sonrió - ahora toma un poco de la mía - le ofreció su cuello.

Ella dudo, pero después sólo lo hizo. Ya sin saber si era la realidad, un sueño o una pesadilla de la cual no quería salir.

Fue la sensación más satisfactoria que hubiera tenido, sentir como su sangre corría por su boca, como se mezclaba con la suya para hacerse una, era un sabor delicioso, adictivo.

Se separó de él cuando el cansancio la dominaba.

- Vamos, es hora de comenzar tu nueva vida - dijo él.

Pasando un brazo por sus piernas y sosteniéndola por la espalda la levantó con facilidad. Ella, aún perturbada, le brindo una leve sonrisa luego cerró los ojos, su mente estaba en blanco y sólo un rostro aparecía en él, Shaoran Li.

Ambos se perdieron entre las solitarias calles de la ciudad, dejando al cielo como mudo testigo de lo que ahí había sucedido.

Sakura había muerto y nacido de nuevo.

S&S· S&S· S&S· S&S· S&S· S&S· S&S· S&S· S&S· S&S·

Saludos.

Yoalitzin.


	2. Chapter 2

**Réquiem por un amor**

**Parte II**

Dedicado a quienes se dan tiempo de leer esta historia.

**:·. :·. :·. :·. :·. :·. :·. :·. :·. :·. :·. **

La muerte.

Muerte

¿El fin?

¿La muerte es el fin?

O sólo una transición como creen muchos, o es sólo que quieren creerlo así para no enfrentar la realidad.

Una vez que el cuerpo se niega a continuar ¿qué pasa¿a dónde va la conciencia después de que el cuerpo es sepultado¿simplemente no hay nada¿acaso hay algo esperando del otra lado¿una nueva vida¿reencarnación?

Se dice que la muerte es la inevitable consecuencia de la vida, sin una no existe la otra.

Preguntas que la humanidad se hace una y otra vez, en realidad cada persona se lo pregunta alguna vez. Otras sólo viven y evitan pensar en el inevitable fin, pues uno nunca sabe cuando llegará, puede ser en unos minutos, en unas horas, en días o en años¿quién lo sabe a ciencia cierta? pocos si no es que nadie.

¿Que queda entonces?

Sólo vivir...

Vivir.

Luchar por vivir.

O tratar de hacerlo, aunque tampoco es fácil.

Sus pensamientos fueron cortados cuando los papeles en sus manos por poco caen, despertó de su ensueño y miró un sobre con un símbolo conocido que permanecía en sus manos.

¿Abrirlo?

Algo era seguro conocía su contenido, lo sabía porque lo sentía.

Pero aún así tendría que verlos algún día, lo abrió y al leerlo nada le fue extraño.

Efectivamente estaba muriendo.

Cada día se acercaba más al día de su muerte.

Y la esperanza¿dónde estaba?

Se supone que debía tenerla, lo cierto era que no sabía si la tenía o quería tenerla. Sabía que su familia la tenía pero sinceramente dudaba en albergarla en su ser.

**.·:·. .·:·. .·:·. .·:·. .·:·. .·:·. .·:·. .·:·. .·:·. .·:·. .·:·.**

- Pensé que nunca lo harías - dijo con un tono serio.

- Yo tampoco, pero la he elegido. Es cansado pasar tantos años solo.

- Hemos estado en esto por mucho tiempo.

- Sí, pero no es lo mismo Eriol. Ella es lo que necesito.

- Pues haz lo que quieras - dijo enojado.

Le dio la espalda y salió de la oficina del que había considerado su amigo.

Estaba verdaderamente furioso, cómo fue que lo hizo sin consultarlo a él.

Era un tonto, un estúpido ególatra ¿cómo se atrevió¿Cómo? Esos pensamientos habían estado con él los últimos días desde la última vez que lo vio.

Golpeó con fuerza su escritorio de madera, lo había traicionado, los había traicionado. ¿Qué diría el clan cuando lo supiera?

Era un verdadero estúpido.

- Te odio Shaoran - dijo en un susurro.

El resto de su oficina estaba en desorden total, se había desquitado con las pocas cosas que había en el lugar. Su traje estaba desliñado y su furia se podía ver en sus ojos, incluso a través de sus lentes.

Era de noche y nadie había escuchado el alboroto que había armado. Salió del edificio de oficinas que era moderno y enorme, ni siquiera se despidió del hombre que vigilaba el lugar, sólo se marcho.

Se supone que se consultaban ese tipo de cosas, pero ahora Shaoran había elegido una humana para ser una de ellos y él no lo había aprobado. Sólo unos meses estuvo lejos arreglando algunos asuntos y al regresar se entera de la barbaridad que había cometido Shaoran.

- Estúpidos humanos - masculló antes de salir a la concurrida calle.

Camino por las oscuras calles apenas iluminadas por unas cuantas luces, su figura era alta, su porte bastante fino y su vestimenta oscura. Llevaba puesta una larga gabardina negra adecuada para el clima frío de la noche.

- Buenas noches caballero - dijo una mujer acercándose, por sus ropas y atrevimiento Eriol supo de que se trataba.

- Buenas noches - contestó él sin verla de frente - ¿la espera alguien esta noche? – preguntó fríamente.

Ella sonrió y se le acercó sugestivamente - nadie.

- Bien - la tomo de la mano y la llevo a unas cuadras del lugar, los últimos copos de nieve despedían el invierno y daban la bienvenida a la naciente primavera, pero eso era lo que menos le importaba.

La mujer se dejo llevar y no se sorprendió al ver que la llevaba a un rincón oscuro - no tienes para una habitación – afirmó y comenzó a acariciarlo.

- Estoy impaciente - la arrinconó en una de las paredes.

La mujer paso sus manos por su cuello y noto lo alto que era.

Él no perdió tiempo y comenzó a besar su cuello, la mujer comenzó a suspirar sintiendo que la piel del hombre era bastante fría pero no le tomo importancia, sus caricias le resultaron muy excitantes.

Sus grandes y diestras manos descansaban en su cintura y poco a poco la comenzaron a acercar más.

- Continua - pidió la mujer en un suspiro y estrecho aún más sus cuerpos.

Él sonrió y antes de que la mujer pudiera pensar nada sintió como dos intrusos atravesaban su piel, su grito quedo atrapado en su garganta cuando la mano masculina tapo los labios. Los colmillos huecos comenzaron a drenar el líquido vital de la yugular de la mujer con una velocidad impresionante, ella sólo sintió un enorme sueño y pareció quedarse dormida, en un sueño del que jamás despertaría.

Sonrió cuando sintió toda esa sangre entrar en su cuerpo, recorrer cada parte de él y llenarlo de aquella vitalidad que sólo la sangre proporcionaba.

Hacía tiempo que no bebía de esa manera, hacía tiempo que no se daba el lujo de robar la sangre cálida tan directamente, de sentir como robaba la vida a otro para alargar la suya. Sus ojos normalmente índigos, ahora adquirían un matiz rojizo.

Todo era culpa de Shaoran y de haber escogido a una mujer, habían hecho un trato de continuar solos y él la había roto. Había sobrevivido así, decenas de años, como los últimos de su clan y pocos de su especie.

Cambiando constantemente de ciudad, comprando de contrabando sangre de los hospitales, haciendo negocios que sólo les daban ganancias para luego desaparecer y reaparecer en otra ciudad con otro nombre. Con una vida muy larga tenía que cambiar constantemente de identidad, tenía una buena cuenta bancaria fruto de mucho tiempo en buenos negocios y en la sagacidad de Shaoran para ese tipo de cosas.

Vampiros los llamarían algunos, pero él no se atrevería a aseverarlo, estaban muy lejos de lo que llamaban vampiro, eran mucho más que eso.

Podían caminar bajo la luz del sol sin ningún problema, podían ser reflejados en los espejos, podían entrar sin ser invitados¿y quién no muere por una estaca en el corazón? la mayor parte de los mitos eran sólo eso, mitos.

Ellos se consideraban una raza superior, la siguiente escala en la evolución de los humanos. Así como los neandertal dieron paso a los homosapiens, los humanos darían paso a su raza.

Tal vez su única debilidad y fortaleza era que necesitaban una ración de sangre, pues su cuerpo se lo exigía, a cambio les daba una vida casi eterna. Sin remordimiento alguno dejo el cuerpo tirado y se retiro perdiéndose en la nada.

Ahora conocido como Eriol Hiraguizawa se movía en las altas esferas sociales, siempre enigmático, siempre callado y un verdadero misterio a pesar de su éxito social y en especial con las mujeres.

Muchos hombres le temían por su intensa mirada que parecía atravesar el cuerpo y los pensamientos y dejar a quien lo viera a su merced.

- Espero que vayas esta noche – la voz de Shaoran en el auricular lo saco de sus pensamientos, después de unos días sin verlo finalmente tuvo que aceptar conocer a la mujer que había logrado que Li rompiera su promesa.

- Lo haré - dijo secamente.

Había notado la manera en que Shaoran había cambiado a partir de que había conocido a esa mujer, incluso podía decir que se veía alegre. No podía evitar odiarla¿qué podía tener de especial? Había conocido a centenares de mujeres y todas le parecían iguales.

Li se dio por complacido por la afirmativa de su amigo y colgó antes de que se arrepintiera.

Él se quedo en silencio unos segundos y luego entro a la cocina, y en un lugar secreto saco una botella con un líquido rojo que no dudo en tomar. Esa sangre congelada no era de su agrado, no tenía esa textura y esa calidez que sólo la sangre extraída directamente poseía.

Sabía que habían encontrado a la mujer que él dejo en la calle, claro sin ninguna pista y sin las cicatrices de los colmillos no había mucho que hacer, la única huella de su presencia era la falta de sangre. Y es que eran vampiros tan evolucionados que simplemente la herida desaparecía en cuestión de minutos.

Por la noche llegó a la dirección que le diera Shaoran y resulto ser una zona exclusiva, seguramente Shaoran le había comprado todo aquello. Era una casa pequeña pero bastante agradable con colores vivos, nadie sospecharía que la mujer tuviera algo anormal con esa casita de ensueño. Normalmente gustaban de lugares oscuros y calmados, pero esta mujer definitivamente no encajaba en lo que él quería para su amigo.

Comenzaba a llover cuando Shaoran lo recibió con una sonrisa, y él sólo saludo fríamente, lo guió hasta la sala. Las luces en ese lugar eran más bajas y el fuego en la chimenea daba un poco de calor.

- En verdad me alegra que hayas venido - dijo Shaoran.

- No importa - estaba de mal humor y Shaoran lo entendía, sólo esperaba que Sakura lo deslumbrara como lo había hecho con él.

- Sé que al final la aceptarás.

- No lo creo - dijo cruzándose de brazos.

No sería fácil.

Sakura entro con las copas con un líquido rojo en ellas y las repartió.

- Ella es Sakura Kinomoto, de quien te hable - la presentó su amigo.

Vio a una extraordinaria criatura una de las más hermosas que sus ojos hubieran visto. De piel blanca, ojos verdes, cabello perfecto, labios pequeños, mirada casi inocente y sobre todo, una hermosa figura que llamaba la atención de cuanto hombre posara sus ojos en ella.

Su mirada primero de admiración cambio a una de indiferencia, notó que a pesar de su belleza la chica tenía la marca en su cuello, diminutas e inexistentes a los demás pero no para ellos, era el sello de que ella no era libre.

- Él es Eriol Hiraguizawa - Li siguió con la presentación ignorando la reacción de su amigo.

- Un honor - tomo la pequeña, delicada pero fría mano de la chica y la beso con galantería bastante forzada.

- Un placer - contesto ella, con algo de seriedad e indiferencia. Había notado su actitud poco amistosa y decidió actuar igual.

Ya Shaoran le había advertido que no sería fácil ganarse a Eriol.

Li lo esperaba y esperaba también que Eriol pueda darle una oportunidad a Sakura, quien había demostrado ser digna de estar a su lado.

- Sé que no soy de tu agrado - dijo ella a Eriol viéndolo de frente - pero te demostraré que soy la indicada… - aseveró con determinación, ante lo que Shaoran sonrió.

Su mirada y la de Eriol parecían mantener una batalla, en el que ninguno se dejaba intimidar.

- ...para estar con Shaoran - sus ojos verdes antes amables, tomaron un tono más oscuro muy parecido a los ojos del propio Eriol.

- Así será - dijo Shaoran rompiendo la batalla y posándose a un lado de Sakura.

Eriol no dijo nada y bebió el líquido carmín, su frialdad y el escasa vida le provoco nauseas, aún así lo bebió. Él se encargaría de que Sakura no fuera admitida en su clan, hiciera lo que hiciera, esa mujer no se haría uno de ellos y en la primera oportunidad la expulsaría a cualquier precio, sin importar que Shaoran lo odiase por el resto de los tiempos.

Estuvieron hablando, apenas unas frases muy forzadas entre Eriol y Sakura.

Los momentos de silencio eran muchos, y en la mayoría de ellos Eriol descubría a Shaoran viendo a Sakura con una gran ternura que le causo unas tremendas ganas de arrancarle los ojos. Harto de la situación se levantó.

- Me voy - anunció y Shaoran se levanto de inmediato.

- Espera, esta lloviendo muy fuerte puede ser peligroso.

- No importa.

Justo en ese momento el timbre de la casa sonó.

- ¿Quién puede ser a esta horas? - se sorprendió Sakura y fue a abrir.

- Eriol...

- No Shaoran - cortó la frase el ojiazul.

- ¿Estas bien? - la voz de Sakura los distrajo, ambos se dirigieron a la entrada y escucharon una voz femenina.

- Sí gracias - decía la otra - sólo un poco mojada.

Sakura corrió adentro.

- ¿Tomoyo? - pregunto Shaoran y se acercó a la figura que chorreaba de agua.

- Sí - quito el cabello que se había en su rostro, la pobre temblaba de pies a cabeza.

Eriol lo observo todo desde cierta distancia, recorrió con la mirada a la figurilla empapada y no pudo evitar notar como la ropa se pegaba tanto a su piel que era posible ver su cuerpo de mujer, sus pequeños seños, sus piernas bien torneadas.

Atrajo su atención la tupida y brillante cabellera ébano, tenía piel de porcelana y unos ojos zafiros hermosos y expresivos, tal vez lo que más le atrajo era que desprendía una energía muy viva y alegre, parecía apenas una chiquilla de unos 17 o 18 años de edad.

Tenía unas semanas que la pareja la conocía, al ser hija de una de las empresarias más importantes del lugar, se conocieron en una reunión de empresarios. En la que ambas chicas de inmediato parecieron congeniar, en muy poco tiempo Tomoyo ya consideraba a Sakura como una gran persona y una amiga.

- ¿Qué paso? - preguntaba Shaoran mientras la guiaba a la sala.

Sakura regreso con una gran toalla para cubrirle el cuerpo.

- Manejaba a mi casa y el auto se averió, intente componerlo pero la lluvia no me lo permitió. Recordé que no muy lejos estaba tu casa y vine corriendo. Mi auto esta como a un kilómetro de aquí.

- Tranquila, ya estas bien - decía Sakura mientras la ayudaba a secarse el cabello.

Shaoran se retiró a la cocina llevando con discreción las copas que aún tenían un poco de sangre, para ir por algo caliente que darle.

- Lamento molestarlos - decía la chica.

- No es molestia.

Eriol sólo observaba desde un rincón, Shaoran llegó con una taza de café que le dio a Tomoyo y ella se lo agradeció.

- Será mejor que se cambie de ropa - finalmente habló el de los ojos azules y por fin Tomoyo se daba cuenta de su presencia.

- Lo siento – se disculpó Sakura con la chica al darse cuenta que no se conocían – él es Eriol Hiraguizawa amigo de Shaoran y ella es Tomoyo Daidouji una amiga.

- Un placer - dijeron ambos con cortesía.

- Tiene razón - dijo Sakura regresando a lo que había dicho Eriol - vamos arriba para que te cambies.

- No es necesario yo estoy... achuuu - estornudo levemente.

Sakura poso su mano en su frente - estas ardiendo en fiebre.

- Estoy bien - dijo no muy convincente.

- Tomoyo será mejor que descanses - sugirió Shaoran.

- No, estoy bien debo llevar unos papeles que están en el auto a casa, sólo necesito a alguien que sepa de autos y...

- No – la cortó Sakura - debes descansar o puedes empeorar.

- Es cierto - apoyo Shaoran.

- Pero yo...

Por sólo un segundo las miradas de Sakura y Shaoran se cruzaron y hubo una conversación silenciosa.

- Yo iré por los papeles y los entregaré en tu casa, sólo dame la dirección y lo llevaré si son tan importantes.

- No puedo pedirle eso - dijo sorprendida por el ofrecimiento.

- No lo pidió - dijo Shaoran con una leve sonrisa - tenga la seguridad que puede confiar en mí.

- Anda Tomoyo, Shaoran tiene razón.

Tomoyo los observo sorprendida, su cabeza comenzaba dolerle y finalmente acepto.

- Gracias.

Dio las indicaciones necesarias para que Shaoran encontrara el auto y llegara a su casa para entregar los papeles que su madre utilizaría para el día siguiente, además la informaría de lo que sucedió con Tomoyo, un buen plan.

De inmediato Shaoran partió.

- Vamos arriba - dijo Sakura ayudando a subir por las escaleras.

- De nuevo gracias - decía Tomoyo – estaba segura de que la pareja le ayudaría pero no pensó que llegaran a tanto.

Ambas subieron y Eriol se quedo ahí, con la incógnita de irse ahora, la lluvia estaba arreciando.

Que estúpido se había vuelto Li, salir con ese tiempo sólo para hacer un favor a una humana, que bajo había caído, en otros tiempos, esas dos mujeres hubieran sido encontradas sin gota de sangre.

Sakura tardo un par de minutos en bajar.

- Necesito un favor - dijo plantándose frente a él.

Sin esperar respuesta continuó - Tomoyo tiene fiebre y necesita medicamentos, sé cuales son pero no los tengo, debo ir a la farmacia y alguien debe cuidarla mientras tanto.

Eriol sólo la observo sin decir nada.

- No lo hagas por ella o por mi, hazlo por Shaoran. Él confía en ti y yo en él - dijo firme y luego de unos segundos en los que no hubo respuesta, ella prácticamente corrió al armario saco un abrigo y un impermeable y salió de la casa.

Eriol estaba más que furioso, cómo se le ocurría a esa mujer...

Estuvo varios minutos sin hacer nada, después se decidió subir esperando encontrarla dormida.

Entro a la habitación con la puerta abierta, estaba a oscuras pero la figura en la cama se notaba por la escasa luz que entraba de la calle, además él podía ver muy bien en la oscuridad. Su respiración era levemente agitada y tenía los ojos cerrados, en realidad estaba ardiendo en fiebre, lo noto al poner su mano en su blanca piel.

Ante el contacto ella abrió los ojos.

- ¿Sakura? - pregunto entre leves jadeos.

- Vendrá pronto - se sentó en una silla cercana.

Ella volvió a cerrar los ojos sintiendo que todo le daba vueltas, no dejaba de sentir escalofríos y que todo le daba vueltas. No pensó que traería esas consecuencias aquella salida. Y todo era su culpa, debió ir a su oficina antes para dárselos a su madre, pero se quedo más tiempo de lo esperado y termino en medio de una tempestad.

Eriol sólo observaba desde su lugar, recordó como la vio llegar a esa casa y pronto el cosquilleo en los colmillos comenzó, una sensación de ansiedad comenzó a corroerle el cuerpo, sentía que necesitaba probar esa sangre, de ese cuerpo tan cálido.

Pronto esa sensación se incremento cuando la escucho jadeando más fuerte, la fiebre aumentaba. Usando todo su autocontrol para no morderla, fue por una toalla que encontró en el baño y la mojo con agua fría para ponerla en su frente y tratar de bajar la temperatura.

- Ze... shin - decía con cierta dificultad.

Eriol sólo frunció el ceño.

- Zeshin ayúdame - susurraba en medio de su delirio.

¿Quién era Zeshin? se preguntaba mientras volvía a mojar la toalla para ponerla en su frente. Esa mujer se estaba tardando demasiado.

Su respiración era más intensa y los delirios parecían aumentar diciendo cosas que no entendía, de nuevo cambio el paño, pero al hacerlo una pequeña mano le retuvo la suya.

- Zeshin - dijo ella llevando su mano a su rostro.

- Sí - dijo con voz leve.

Ella pareció relajarse y finalmente cayó dormida, con la mano de Eriol entre las suyas.

Con cuidado él la retiró lentamente, y fue justamente cuando llego Sakura corriendo.

- ¿Cómo esta?

- Mejor - no dijo más y salió, no sólo de la habitación también de la casa sin decir más.

Sakura se apresuro a atender a su amiga. La farmacia que se supone debía estar abierta, estaba cerrada y tuvo que recorrer mucho para encontrar una abierta, pero sabía que eso a Eriol no le importaba.

Abrió los ojos cansada, todo el cuerpo le dolía y noto que n reconocía el lugar en donde estaba, y poco a poco las imágenes del día anterior regresaban a su mente, cuando vio que la luz del sol ya impregnaba el ambiente se apresuró a sentarse.

- Tomoyo, me alegra que estés bien - Sakura se acercó a su cama.

- Yo... gracias.

- No te preocupes, espero que te sientas mejor.

- Sí gracias.

- Entonces vamos a comer, Shaoran ya habrá terminado de cocinar.

- ¿Sabe cocinar?

- Si, te sorprenderías de lo que sabe hacer.

- Waw, no me lo esperaba, pero será un honor probar su comida.

Después de cambiarse los tres desayunaron tranquilamente y Tomoyo parecía mucho mejor, él había ido a dejar los papeles y ella les agradeció sus atenciones.

Finalmente Shaoran la llevó a casa.

Cuando Li se retiró, su madre la recibió con gran angustia.

- Por favor no vuelvas a hacer eso - la abrazaba su madre.

- Estoy bien, en verdad - decía por enésima vez.

- Por lo menos tu hermano no se enteró, regresará hasta mañana por la noche para tu fiesta de cumpleaños - dijo ya un poco más tranquila Sonomi.

Cuando la noche anterior Li le llevo los papeles se asusto mucho y estuvo a punto de irse con Shaoran, pero él le aconsejó descansar y le aseguro que al día siguiente él mismo la llevaría a casa.

- Sí gracias, incluiré a alguien más para la fiesta.

- Pensé que querías que fuera algo pequeño, sólo las personas importantes - dijo algo extrañada la madre.

- Exacto, Sakura y Li ya están incluidos pero quiero invitar también al señor Hiraguizawa.

- ¿Quién?

- Es amigo de Li, él se quedo a cuidarme anoche cuando Sakura tuvo que ir por los medicamentos, creo que es una manera de agradecérselo ya que cuando desperté no estaba.

- Hija... la verdad es que no lo conocemos...

- Madre por favor, eres demasiado sobreprotectora, tranquila es un buen hombre - en realidad no lo podía asegurar, pero siendo amigo de Li y Sakura no podía sacar otra conclusión.

La pareja había sido un verdadero par de amigos para ella en muy poco tiempo y lo que había sucedido le reafirmo que podía confiar en ellos.

- Como quieras hija, sólo quiero que seas feliz.

- Lo soy madre - dijo abrazando a su madre - ahora me voy a descansar si no te importa.

- Claro que no.

- Gracias - subió a su habitación y quito la sonrisa de su rostro en realidad estaba muy cansada, se sentía horriblemente débil, pero pudo ocultarlo muy bien de su madre.

Estaba segura de que si le decía que no se sentía bien, la fiesta estaría cancelada y eso era lo que menos deseaba, quería una hermosa fiesta con las personas más importantes para ella.

Durmió un rato y se sintió mejor, el día siguiente sería su fiesta y quería verse genial.

Al día siguiente Eriol recibió una invitación, en realidad era el único sobre en su buzón de correo, jamás recibía nada, después de que casi no asistía a ningún evento que no fuera de negocios dejaron de enviarle invitaciones. La abrió y noto el delicado papel donde estaba impresa la invitación a la celebración del cumpleaños número 18 de la señorita Tomoyo Daidouji.

Ya Shaoran se lo había mencionado, pero no tenía ningún interés en asistir, cuando estaba por tirar el papel al cesto de la basura, otro papel más pequeño cayo de sus manos. Lo levantó y leyó su contenido, era una petición personal de Tomoyo pidiéndole que asistiera y agradecía sus atenciones de aquella noche.

Estuvo un largo rato en la ventana, sólo observando la oscuridad.

Finalmente se decidió, se dio una ducha, se arreglo y salió rumbo a la casa Daidouji.

Más bien era una mansión, no muy grande pero si muy elegante y acogedora.

Cuando llego la reunión ya había empezado.

Entró y de inmediato noto que eran pocos quienes se hallaban reunidos en el lugar, parecía una fiesta muy privada, eso lo incomodo levemente, en realidad pensó que habría demasiadas personas y podría divertirse con alguna mujer.

Eran alrededor de treinta o cuarenta personas que hablaban y reían con copas en sus manos, una tranquila música era el fondo y un ambiente agradable. Se arrepintió de ir.

- Eriol - lo llamó Shaoran, tras él venía esa mujer que no le agradaba.

Sakura sólo lo saludo con un movimiento de cabeza y él hizo lo mismo.

- Pensé que no vendrías - dijo sonriendo el castaño.

- Yo también - dijo con voz ronca, un mesero paso cerca y el arrebato una de las copas.

- Gracias por venir - la dulce voz lo hizo dejar de beber el vino y concentrarse en la anfitriona.

Ahí estaba Tomoyo Daidouji, se veía estupenda en un vestido azul índigo sin mangas, ceñido a su busto para caer con gracia hasta sus pies. Traía el cabello suelto con ondulaciones en él, levemente maquillada. El único accesorio que tenía era una pulsera plateada.

- Buenas noches - saludó con su habitual indiferencia.

- Buenas noches, me alegra que haya decidido acompañarnos - dijo con una sonrisa sincera.

Eriol asintió conservando su seriedad.

- Te ves muy bien - dijo Sakura después de varios segundos en los que Eriol y Tomoyo no dijeron nada.

- Gracias, igual tu ¿no es cierto Li? - dijo dándole un codazo.

A lo que Shaoran puso articular un - Ssi... - sonrojado.

Sakura no se quedaba atrás con un vestido rojo, ceñido a su delgada y bien formada figura.

- Gracias - se sonrojo ella.

Tomoyo sólo reía, por eso le caían tan bien ese par. Parecían un par de niños que se gustan sonrojándose de esa manera, eran tan tiernos.

- Tomoyo - alguien la llamo, se disculpo y se perdió en entre las personas.

Eriol noto que en su mayoría eran hombres y mujeres muy jóvenes y una que otra pareja mayor. La verdad es que estaba mortalmente aburrido, la cena, la partida de pastel, no le parecía nada atractivo.

Por fin una música más joven comenzó a sonar en el salón y algunas parejas se animaron a bailar.

Tomoyo iba y venía saludando y hablando con todos, no la perdía de vista, esa chiquilla aún lo intrigaba que parecía derrochar energía. Pero pronto una figura en la entrada, la dejo estática.

- Zeshin - grito con alegría y se abalanzó sobre el chico que de igual manera la recibió.

- Pensé que no vendrías.

- ¿Cómo iba a faltar? – el chico se notaba cansado.

Ella se dirigió a los invitados - A quienes no lo conozcan, él es mi hermano Zeshin Daidouji - dijo con una gran sonrisa y varios lo fueron a saludar entre ellos por supuesto su madre.

Hasta cierto punto tenía un parecido con Eriol en las facciones masculinas, la piel clara y el cabello oscuro con reflejos azulados. Eriol entendió porque lo llamo con el nombre de su hermano.

Zeshin Daidouji era tres años mayor que Tomoyo y mucho más alto, tenía una mirada llena de tranquilidad y calidez muy parecida a la de su madre y su hermana. Se retiró unos momentos a descansar y cambiarse para el evento mientras Tomoyo se veía simplemente radiante de felicidad, comenzó a bailar con la música moderna.

Eriol de pronto se sintió algo viejo, antes se preocupaba de aprender a bailar la música de moda, ahora no le importaba tanto, Sakura y Shaoran no paraban de bailar y divertirse.

Él prefirió ir a un balcón cercano a tomar algo de aire frío de la noche, ya estaba por marcharse cuando Tomoyo se paro a su lado, su cuerpo a pesar de ser pequeño irradiaba mucha calidez que contrastaba perfectamente con el frío.

- Quiero agradecerle que se quedara conmigo - dijo con una voz levemente tímida.

- No es nada - dijo él.

A Tomoyo le pareció un largo silencio, ninguno dijo nada hasta.

- ¿Le gustaría bailar? - pidió ella sin atreverse a buscar su mirada.

Él se sintió algo sorprendido, definitivamente no se lo esperaba.

- No sé bailar esa música - contestó sinceramente.

- Eso tiene solución - de pronto su fría mano fue tomada por ella y al momento siguiente era jalado a la pista de baile.

Apenas y comenzaba a reaccionar cuando la vio hacer una seña a alguien entre la gente y pronto una música suave comenzó a sonar.

Ella finalmente busco su mirada con una sonrisa - estoy seguro de que esta sí la sabe bailar.

Parado ahí, entre toda esa gente viéndolo incluido el dueto S&S, no supo como reaccionar y fue ella que sintiéndose más valiente de lo que era por las copas de vino, coloco sus manos en posición.

Eriol aún esperaba que algo sucediera para no tener que hacerlo, pero decidió no hacer una escena y termino por aceptar. La música suave lo fue guiando en sus pasos, sus pies tenía muchos años de no hacer eso y al principio sus pasos fueron torpes, pero Tomoyo se encargo de guiarlo al principio.

Imitando a la pareja otras más se unieron.

Lo cierto es que hasta ese momento Tomyo se había sentido obligada a invitarlo, obligada a atenderlo como si fuese un viejo amigo aunque le causara cierto temor. Pero ahora ya no se sentía intimidada, le había agradado mucho el rostro de sorpresa de él cuando se atrevió a jalarlo a la pista.

Ahora que compartían un baile el hombre no parecía tan temible con esos pasos descoordinados, lo único que le llamaba la atención era el frío de su cuerpo y el frío de sus ojos. Pero no se dejo intimidar más y el resto de la canción no despego su mirada de la de él.

A decir verdad ahora era él quien se sentía intimidado, la mirada de la chica era penetrante pero no desagradable parecía querer entrar en su mente, eso le llamo mucho la atención pocas mujeres se habían atrevido a hacerlo.

La música fue eterna para Eriol, pues la delicada figura tenía una calidez tal que juraba que se la transmitía a su gélido cuerpo y tal vez lo peor de todo era que esa sensación no le desagradaba, al contrario.

- Hermana - dijo alguien junto antes de que la música terminará y logro llamar la atención de la chica que hasta entonces había sido de él.

- Zeshin - dijo la chica feliz abrazándolo.

- Disculpa – se separó de su hermano - él es Eriol Hiraguizawa.

Ahí en medio de las personas que bailaban, se dieron la mano y el hermano de Tomoyo, cambio su semblante al sentir la mano del hombre. Una mirada de calidez fue reemplazada por una de desconfianza, casi como si al tocarlo se hubiera dado cuenta de su secreto. Eriol lo notó pero no le dio importancia alguna.

- Un placer, ahora si me lo permite quiero bailar con hermana - despego su mirada del hombre y jalo a su hermana lejos de él.

Eriol observo todo y justo al terminar la música decidió marcharse, vio a la pareja S&S que lo veían fijamente al parecer se habían dado cuenta de lo que paso.

- Ten cuidado con él - le dijo Eriol al pasar al lado de Shaoran, para luego buscar la salida.

La fiesta continuo y Tomoyo estuvo de lo más divertida, presentó a todos a su hermano incluyendo a sus nuevos amigos. Con Sakura y Shaoran, Zeshin pareció interesado haciéndoles preguntas que Tomoyo interrumpió.

La fiesta terminó ya entrada la noche y todos se retiraron.

Sakura no la volvería a ver hasta unas semanas después, hasta que su hermano se fue de nuevo.

Aquella tarde salieron a cenar, Shaoran, Sakura y Tomoyo y un amigo de ella, un tal Takashi de tendencia a inventar cuanta tontería pasara en su mente. Los cuatro tuvieron una cena de lo más entretenida en la que el protagonista fue el amigo de Tomoyo.

Para terminar con una linda velada acordaron ir a pasear a la playa, no estaba muy lejos y la vista de las estrellas era impresionante. Llegaron y el lugar estaba casi desértico.

Sakura y Shaoran fueron a dar una vuelta, mientras Takashi se quedo a hablar con Tomoyo, en realidad él tenía intensiones ocultas, le interesaba una chica muy amiga de ella, Chiharu era su nombre, y no desaprovecho la oportunidad. La pelinegra por supuesto que lo sabía y sin dudarlo lo animó a pedirle una cita.

Pero en medio de la conversación el celular del chico sonó minutos después se disculpaba, lo llamaban de su trabajo y era urgente debía irse, ella lo tranquilizó después de todo no se quedaba sola sino que esperaba a sus amigos.

El atardecer dio paso al ocaso, iluminando las nubes con colores brillantes y al mar su majestuosidad. Ahí sentada con sus pies tocando la arena, mientras el cielo dejaba ver la multitud de estrellas y entre ellas sobresaltaba el brillo de una luna creciente. La belleza del espectáculo pronto se torno en una sensación de frío y soledad, vio por quita vez su reloj, la pareja se había marchado apenas una media hora antes y ella lo sentía como una eternidad.

No estaba acostumbrada a estar sola, sacudió esos pensamientos de su cabeza y comenzó a caminar por la orilla del mar, mojando sus pies con el agua salda, evitando regresar a esa terrible sensación.

- Buenas noches - dio un ligero brinco al escuchar la grave voz.

- Buenas noches - contestó apresuradamente mientras veía a Eriol frente a ella - señor Hiraguizawa - no pudo evitar que la sorpresa se escuchara en su voz.

- No pretendía asustarla, sólo busco a Shaoran y me dijo que aquí estarían - dijo con voz neutra mientras buscaba con la mirada la figura de Shaoran.

- Sí, estaba aquí pero fueron a dar un paseo con Sakura, no deben tardar en regresar.

Eriol asintió y con poco disimulo recorrió la figura de la chica, estaba vestida con un juvenil y primaveral vestido a pesar de que aún no terminaba el invierno, traía el cabello recogido en una sencilla coleta, sus pies descalzos reposaban en la arena y en su mano tenía sus zapatos.

- Esperaré - sin decir más se dejo sentar en la arena sin importarle que se ensuciara, fue turno de Tomoyo en mirarlo, ataviado con un traje muy elegante y caro según pudo observar, parecía distraído y preocupado por algo, su mirada azulada se perdió en algún lugar del inmenso mar.

Sintiéndose menos sola se sentó al lado del hombre.

El hombre tenía un extraño atractivo, sin duda era un hombre bastante apuesto, sus rasgos eran bastante varoniles a la vez que finos. Su mirada era penetrante incluso intimidante, pero por alguna extraña razón quería ser objeto de su atención. Pero sobre todo su presencia, era lo que más le llamaba la atención, era perturbadora como nadie que hubiese conocido en su vida, al mismo tiempo le era atractiva.

Permanecieron en silencio, ella se limpio los pies y se puso sus zapatos esperando a la pareja para marcharse.

Pero los minutos siguieron pasando, ninguno dijo nada, y el frío de la noche comenzaba a hacer que Tomoyo se arrepintiera de no llevar algún abrigo, el calor del día era placentero pero la noche no era tan considerada.

De pronto él se levanto.

- Iré a buscarlos, se han tardado demasiado.

- No - dijo ella y pronto se dio cuenta que no había sido intencional su negativa, tampoco era intencional que su mano ahora tuviera reteniendo la de él.

Sin saber exactamente que sucedía Tomoyo se levanto - iré con usted - él no dijo nada y ambos comenzaron a caminar.

Para ese momento Eriol casi había olvidado que buscaba a Li por un asunto importante, uno de sus negocios estaba en peligro según parecía alguien estaba dando información importante a empresarios rivales y corrían el riesgo de perder millones.

Caminaron apenas unos minutos cuando Eriol dejo de percibir la característica calidez de su acompañante, de reojo observo como su piel estaba casi erizada, tenía frío pero ella caminaba con tal naturalidad que nadie lo notaría. Sin previo aviso se quito el saco y lo puso en los hombros descubiertos de la distraída chica.

- Gracias - murmuro ella en voz baja más sorprendida que agradecida.

Unos pasos más adelante y se encontraron de frente con la pareja de castaños.

- ¿Eriol? - se sorprendió Li.

- Tengo que hablarte - dijo cortante.

- No pretendíamos tardar tanto y ¿Yamazaky?

- Él tuvo que irse – aclaró Tomoyo.

- En verdad lo lamento - dijo apenada Sakura - no sabíamos.

Eriol y Shaoran hablaban un poco más alejados y a medida que Eriol explicaba la situación Shaoran fruncía el ceño.

- ¿Tiene mucho que Eriol llego? – preguntó en casi en un susurro Sakura.

- Unos minutos - contestó con amabilidad Tomoyo.

Sakura notó que traía su chaqueta y ahora ella fruncía el ceño - ¿te ha dicho algo?

- ¿Disculpa? – su amiga no entendía.

- Nada olvídalo - sonrió pero de inmediato busco la mirada del ojiazul al mismo tiempo él le dirigía una fría mirada.

El regreso a casa fue en completo silencio, viajaron en el mismo auto pero parecía que nadie iba en él. Sakura se dedicó a observar con gran desconfianza a Eriol y él simplemente la ignoraba, Shaoran iba demasiado preocupado por los negocios como para notarlo y Tomoyo no podía dejar de pensar en lo ocurrido.

Dejaron a Tomoyo en casa y desaparecieron en la noche, ella no podía sacarse de la cabeza la sensación de estar acompañada de aquel hombre, tampoco el varonil aroma de aquel saco impregno su vestido.

De regreso en el auto, Eriol le explicaba la situación con más detalles a Shaoran, Sakura sólo los escuchaba.

- Tendré que ir ahora - concluyó Shaoran.

- ¿Ahora?- cuestionó Sakura.

- Sí, tal vez si me muevo ahora y llamo a los inversionistas tendremos seguro el dinero.

- Hazlo - apoyó Eriol.

El auto se desvió y tomo el camino a la oficina de Shaoran - por favor Sakura lleva a Eriol a casa nos veremos esta noche - decía ya fuera del auto, plantó un tierno beso en los labios de Sakura y se fue de inmediato sacando su celular y comenzando a llamar a su equipo de trabajo.

El silencio reino en el vehículo camino al departamento de Eriol, en cuanto llegaron él abrió la puerta dispuesto a salir.

- Espera - lo llamó Sakura.

- ¿Qué? - preguntó cortante.

- Sé que no soy de tu agrado, ni pretendo serlo mientras lo sea de Shaoran. Pero no quiero que intentes nada con Tomoyo, ella es sólo una humana inocente.

- Eso no te interesa - salió del auto y Sakura también lo hizo rápidamente se interpuso en su camino.

Se ganó una fiera mirada por parte del hombre que la superaba en estatura por decenas de centímetros.

- No, escúchame Eriol. No te metas con ella.

- ¿Me amenazas? - acentúo el ceño y realmente su rostro pudiera causarle un infarto a cualquiera, sus ojos índigo destilaban una ferocidad y maldad impresionante.

- No me asustas Eriol, lo único que quiero es que ella se encuentre bien - dijo firmemente - ha sido una buena amiga, es una buena persona y quiero que la involucres en esto ¿entiendes?

- ¿Por qué crees que estoy interesado en ella?

- No nací ayer, sabes a lo que me dedicaba y sé cuando un hombre esta interesado en una mujer.

El rostro del chico cambió a una sonrisa burlona - nada de lo que yo haga es de tu incumbencia, mujer - dijo con desprecio y la empujó fuera de su camino.

Sakura se recupero del empujón y lo vio desaparecer en el edificio.

Subió al auto y regreso a casa, esto se ponía cada vez peor. Shaoran le aseguró que en cuanto Eriol la conociera bien la aprobaría sin problemas, pero todo parecía llevar la corriente contraria, cada día parecía odiarla más.

Pero no le importaba demasiado, Tomoyo sí, esa chica se había portado como toda una amiga y no quería que se convirtiera en la próxima cena de Eriol y si protegerla significaba enfrentarlo, lo haría.

Por otro lado Eriol no estaba dispuesto a obedecer a esa estúpida humana que Shaoran había elegido torpemente, nadie lo amenazaba, nadie le negaba nada, y si quería a esa chica la tendría. Sakura sólo logro reforzar el deseo. Era cierto su deseo por la frágil mujer aumentaba cada día, tenía algo, un algo que le era imposible de describir que lo atraía con fuerza. Además tenía el bono extra de hacer rabiar a la señora Li.

Shaoran finalmente logro arreglar el desperfecto y los inversionistas no dudaron de sus beneficios al estar con Li, una maniobra a tiempo que les valió una buena suma de dinero en sus ya acaudaladas cuentas de banco.

Unas semanas después Eriol no sabía de Tomoyo, al parecer la chica se había ido al extranjero por un tiempo, pero si había lago que su raza poseía era tiempo. Tanto él como Sakura evitaban estar juntos, algo que definitivamente no le agradaba a Shaoran, pues su mejor amigo y su pareja no parecían tener interés alguno en llevarse bien.

Pero la noche de luna llena inevitablemente se encontrarían de nuevo, era la reunión del clan completo.

Si antes los refugios de los vampiros fueron las frías catacumbas en las partes más lejanas y profundas de la tierra, ahora parecían reivindicarse y hasta mofarse de lo que todos los humanos creían. Ahora sus refugios estaban en los pisos más altos de los edificios más costosos y elegantes de toda la ciudad, todos los hombres más importantes en los negocios internacionales conocían a algun vampiro sin saberlo.

Se movían sobre todo en los negocios de antigüedades y de las inversiones riesgosas. El clan al cual pertenecían tanto Eriol como Shaoran se especializaba en las artes, pinturas y esculturas principalmente, por lo que nadie veía extraño una reunión de los grandes conocedores.

La pareja de castaños llegó puntual a la cita, subieron por el elevador hasta el último piso. Sakura se sorprendió al ver no más de cuarenta personas reunidas en el lugar, las luces eran tenues y la música clásica inundaba el ambiente. La pareja llamó la atención desde el principio, Sakura era el centro de atención por ser la nueva adquisición de Li, además de su gran belleza.

Unos minutos después llego Eriol y el clan estuvo completo, todos se saludaban con respeto y seriedad, la cena dio comienzo y casi nadie probo bocado, pero el requisito frente a los humanos se había cumplido y los meseros se retiraron.

Ya sin más estorbos en su reunión, un hombre muy apuesto de mirada y cabellos negros se plantó a mitad de la pista, a cuyo alrededor se reunían las mesas de los presentes. Sin más preámbulos comenzó a hablar, el discurso acostumbrado por el clan.

Terada era su nombre, el jefe actual, su semblante pacifico contrastaba perfectamente con su sed de sangre y fiereza en las batallas. Por que las había, con clanes de vampiros rivales que muy raramente se encontraban, todas tenían sus territorios bien definidos pero era imposible saber donde estaban exactamente.

Era profesor antes de ser convertido en vampiro, curiosamente por una de las que entonces fuera su alumna Rika cuando cursaba la preparatoria, de eso hacía ya un siglo. Su astucia lo había llevado a ser el líder y a buscar perfeccionar su raza, justamente ahora informaba de los avances en sus investigaciones secretas, para depender menos de la sangre humana.

Eriol paso por alto toda la información, realmente le agradaban más las reuniones cuando se trataba de sacrificar humanos y continuar con orgías interminables, pero estaba de acuerdo con Terada de que querían ser una raza muy superior a la humana y para eso debían ser más inteligentes y más cautelosos.

Pero no dejaban de ser lo que eran y después de no poner atención a lo que sucedía frente a él por mucho tiempo, finalmente aparecieron varios hombres vestidos de negro, traían a una mujer que se retorcía de miedo mientras gritaba por ayuda. Los ojos de todos los presentes cambiaron a un tono rojizo y los colmillos en sus bocas pronto se asomaron ansiosos de probar el cálido líquido.

Eriol pudo ver que incluso Sakura tenía la misma expresión en su rostro y sonrió.

La mujer forcejeaba aún más aterrada causando sólo más ansias en todos, finalmente su cabello se soltó revelando un largo y sedosos cabello negro, justo en ese momento Eriol recordó a otra mujer con la misma cabellera.

Una doncella cada luna llena, era el límite impuesto por el clan para evitar que los humanos u otros clanes supieran de su existencia y ubicación. Vestida de blanco fue llevada al centro de la pista como un banquete regalo del líder, éste dijo las últimas frases acostumbradas y el verdadero banquete comenzó, todos pudieron tener una pequeña porción de la sangre arrebatada a la chica. El único en no probarla fue Eriol, quien sólo observó todo el espectáculo molesto por la minúscula parte que le tocaba a cada uno.

A partir de ese momento los bailes comenzaron y la fiesta continuo, pero para él ya era suficiente así que sin esperar a que terminara la ceremonia, se marchó.

La luna iluminaba su camino, pasaban de las tres de la mañana mientras caminaba por las solitarias y frías calles de la ciudad, ninguna persona caminaba a esas horas ni con esas temperaturas, tampoco había vehiculo alguno.

Su silueta alta y alargada por las luces, se deslizo por las calles a paso lento pero firme, mientras llevaba en su mente los recuerdos de las manchas rojas del vestido de la chica y su hermoso cabello, pronto dieron dirección a su camino, sacó de su gabardina un papel con una dirección en él y sin dudarlo se dirigió al lugar.

En realidad no estaba seguro si ella había regresado, a pesar de su interés inicial en la chica poco a poco se fue desvaneciendo, hasta ahora. Llegó a la casa y notó los dispositivos de seguridad, pero sin dificultad los esquivó. Entre las habilidades que poseía estaban la velocidad, la certeza y una extraordinaria fuerza en cada miembro de su ser.

Todas las habitaciones tenían la luz apagada, a excepción de una muy tenue luz en uno de ellos. Con algo de sigilo subió hasta el lugar ubicado en el tercer piso. Al asomarse fue cuando la vio, estaba ahí acostada en una amplia cama estilo antiguo con cuatro pilares en cada esquina y con delgadas cortinas.

La débil luz provenía del otro lado de la cama y ella parecía dormir, no le costo nada de trabajo forzar la puerta corrediza de cristal y entrar con lujo de silencio casi total. Por un segundo recordó alguna película de vampiros que había visto.

Camino lentamente alrededor de la cama, luego abrió una de las cortinas y pronto la vio directamente, no se había equivocado era ella, parecía dormir plácidamente. Recorrió con su mirada el pequeño cuerpo tendido en la suave superficie, la blancura de su piel parecía aumentada, lo mismo que la oscuridad de su cabello tendido con delicadeza sobre la almohada. Su respiración era suave, pausada y casi hipnotizante era el subir y bajar de su pecho.

Se sentó a su lado sin perturbarla, no reprimió a sus colmillos que deseosos se asomaron por su boca. Lo estaba disfrutando y quería seguir haciéndolo, así que se atrevió a levantar su mano y acariciar primero su sedoso cabello, para luego atreverse a tocar su tibia piel, los colmillos cosquillearon, sin dudarlo más se acercó a su cuello para tomar lo que deseaba.

Pero cometió un error, aspiro, cuando estaba a unos milímetros de su objetivo lo detuvo su aroma, jamás había estado tan cerca de ella como para poder aspirarlo tan profundamente. Era demasiado extraño para él, ella poseía un aroma delicioso, fino, femenino, atractivo, excitante como jamás sintió, algo en su interior despertó de pronto.

Sumergido en tan desconcertantes sensaciones, rozo su rostro con la de ella, lo primero que sintió fue esa tibieza tan característica, que no tardo en invadir su propia piel. Sin saber el motivo exacto sólo se quedo quieto y terminó por esconder su rostro en el cuello de la chica, sobre su cabello.

Finalmente ella se movió un poco, al reconocer el objeto extraño a su lado, pero lejos de serle molesto simplemente le pareció familiar y siguió en su sueño. Él permaneció quieto unos segundos más esperando su reacción, pero cuando no paso nada simplemente sacó su rostro de su cuello y pronto su boca paso de largo el blanco cuello de la chica, para dirigirse con rapidez a los labios de Tomoyo.

El contacto fue apenas un roce, pero pronto él sintió la urgente necesidad de acariciar aún más esa dulce boca, con caricias. No supo cómo ni cuándo sus colmillos largos habían vuelto a la normalidad y simplemente disfruto del beso sabiendo que no dudaría mucho.

Tomoyo despertó al sentir la presión exigente en sus labios, abrió enormemente los ojos ante la impresión, pero no pudo hacer nada. La tenue luz apenas le dio un poco de luz unos cabellos azulados, alguien sobre ella que exigía respuesta al beso que le estaba obsequiando, por un segundo tuvo terror, pero al siguiente la exigencia se convirtió en delicada dulzura fue cuando sintió que su corazón se aceleraba y la presencia le fue bastante conocida, casi ansiada.

La razón se apago al siguiente segundo y cerró los ojos para después responder con inocencia el beso cada vez más suave. Supuso que era un sueño, un sueño extraño pero conocido. Finalmente los labios perdieron contacto y ella se negó a abrir los ojos, pues pensaba que se encontraría con nada.

Después de apenas un momento, sintió el casi nulo movimiento de su cama y abrió los ojos de golpe, lo que pudo ver la dejo impresionada. Vio una silueta masculina, muy parecida a la de su hermano, pero con diferente presencia, de inmediato un nombre y una persona llegaron a su mente, no lo veía bien, pero por alguna extraña razón pudo distinguir muy bien sus ojos, su mirada parecía extrañada y al mismo tiempo podía ver algo parecido a ternura en ellos.

- ¿Eriol? - preguntó en apenas un susurro y en un parpadeó él desapareció.

Permaneció quieta en su lugar recordando esos escasos minutos, luego consulto su reloj que estaba junto a la lamparita que daba luz, las 3:30 de la madrugada, al lado de su reloj reposaban varias cajas con pastillas. Tomó una de ellas y se preguntó si eran el motivo de tan extraña alucinación, pero sabía que no.

Se levantó, sin entender por completo lo que había sucedido. Pero la puerta corrediza abierta, dejaba entrar un frío que difícilmente podría interpretarse como un sueño, toco sus labios y aún podía sentir la sensación de opresión en ellos.

Él caminaba a toda velocidad de regreso a su departamento, iba desconcertado. ¿Qué rayos le había sucedido? Llegó con la firme idea de dejarla sin vida y pronto... todo cambio.

No sabía que había sucedido, no quería saberlo, en realidad no quería saberlo.

A partir de ese día, no podría sacarse de la cabeza a la chica, siguió con sus negocios y de nuevo el tiempo era su mejor amigo, pasaron dos meses en los que no la vio. Shaoran continuó con sus intentos fallidos de hacer congeniar a Sakura y Eriol con nulos resultados.

Y es que Sakura le tenía cada vez más desconfianza al chico, Tomoyo había preguntado por él y eso era preocupante, aunque dijo que era sólo curiosidad ella pudo ver en la mirada de su amiga algo más que curiosidad. Estaban en una cena de negocios con el susodicho aquella noche en particular, los inversionistas se marcharon pronto contentos del trato hecho con Li, pero Eriol parecía más distante de lo normal.

El celular de la chica sonó con insistencia, y aunque se negaba a contestar al ver la pantalla se alejó para contestar. Eriol aunque cruzó dos o tres palabras con Li, puso atención al escuchar que Sakura se alarmaba y decía el nombre de Tomoyo, en cuanto Sakura regreso pidió a Shaoran llevarla a un lugar y se separaron.

Fue cuando renació el interés en Eriol y contrario a sus costumbres al día siguiente se apareció frente a su casa sin atreverse a acercarse, le extraño ver llegar una gran cantidad de arreglos florales algunos acompañados de sus respectivos remitentes. Algunos de ellos hombres, chicos, algunos de los que vio en la fiesta de cumpleaños de la chica y que ahora le parecía intolerable que se acercaran a ella.

Espero pacientemente afuera, hasta el atardecer el último visitante se retiró, incluso vio que la madre salió. Finalmente por un impulso se acercó anunciándose como un amigo, el mayordomo lo condujo a la habitación.

- Señor Hiraguizawa - dijo la chica algo sorprendida. Estaba tendida en la cama con un semblante algo pálido con un par de libros y cuadernos a su alrededor.

- Buenas tardes - logro decir y la chica paso de su asombro a una sonrisa.

El mayordomo se retiró y la chica le ofreció una silla al lado de su cama. Eriol notó una gran cantidad de flores en la habitación.

- En verdad no esperaba su visita - dijo ella y él sólo se quedo en silencio, observándola como queriendo deducir lo que hay sucedía.

- ¿Esta enferma? - preguntó sin tacto alguno.

- Sólo un poco - contestó con una sonrisa - no es nada, sólo que mi madre exagera en mis cuidados - dijo sonando bastante convincente.

Tomoyo moría de ganas de preguntar el motivo de su muy repentina visita, sobre todo después de aquel extraño suceso que la mantenía despierta a altas horas de la noche. Pero no quería preguntar pues cuando lo supiera no estaba segura de que le gustara, así que permaneció en silencio sólo preguntando con la mirada.

Aún con su semblante convaleciente la calidez de su sangre seguía siendo tentadora, como la fruta prohibida cuyo sabor desconocido es ansiado.

Pasaron varios minutos en los que ambos eran objeto de estudio detallado por parte del otro, y a pesar de saberlo a ninguno parecía molestarle, sólo ella tenía un rubor en el rostro.

- ¿Qué enfermedad es? - dijo de pronto.

- Anemia - esta vez la mirada de la chica se opaco por un instante - un tipo muy extraño, en ocasiones estoy bien pero hay algunos periodos en que no.

- Anemia - repitió él. Una enfermedad de la sangre, interesante coincidencia.

- Así es. Mi madre ha invertido mucho dinero en investigaciones que buscan una cura para la enfermedad, pero hasta ahora no hay ninguna cura. Necesito trasfusiones de sangre regulares para poder seguir viviendo – su mirada se perdió en algún lugar de la habitación.

Él permaneció el silencio observando su semblante era reflexivo – no me gusta vivir gracias a la sangre de otras personas – aseguró mientras sus pequeñas manos se volvían puños.

- Disculpe – se interrumpió de pronto, no sabía porque le decía eso - ¿a qué debo su visita? - no quería seguir hablando de eso.

- Yo... – titubeó, no acostumbraba a mentir cuando no deseaba decir algo simplemente no contestaba, pero bajo la mirada curiosa, casi infantil, respondió con gran naturalidad – sólo quería verla.

Ella se sorprendió y se sonrojo – se lo agradezco mucho aunque me sorprende agradablemente – terminó de decir muy sonrojada.

Los siguientes minutos Tomoyo no supo que decir o hacer, generalmente era una excelente conversadora, pero ese hombre era demasiado especial como para mantener una conversación sin que ella se turbara. Él no tuvo problema en seguir observándola, en cierta forma admiraba su belleza, digna de una diosa, pero quizá lo más atrayente de ella era lo que escondía.

- Debo irme - se levantó de golpe una vez que se dio cuenta de que ahora la mirada de ella estaba sobre él y en cierta forma el deseo aumentaba.

- Espere por favor – como aquella vez en la playa, no deseaba quedarse sola.

Eriol se detuvo en seco y la observó fijamente.

- No se vaya... aún - le señalo el ventanal de su habitación y se levantó con un poco de dificultad - desde aquí podremos ver el anochecer, es mi momento favorito del día - abrió las cortinas y el espectáculo era más que hermoso.

- Lo ve - le sonrió y abrió la puerta corrediza que daba a un pequeño balcón - venga - lo invitó y se recargo en el barandal del balcón.

Eriol dudo un momento pero después la acompaño.

Ambos apoyaron sus manos en el barandal y cuando el sol comenzaba a desaparecer en el horizonte Eriol sintió una calidez extraña en sus manos, bajo la mirada y vio que una de las pequeñas manos de ella estaba sobre las suyas, pero ella tenía la mirada fija en el ocaso, no hizo nada por apartarla y también disfruto del espectáculo, cuando las estrellas reemplazaban a las nubes en el cielo...

- ¿Por qué sus manos son tan frías? - preguntó de pronto la chica retirando sus pequeñas manos, quitando el poco calor que había logrado transmitirle.

- No lo sé – en realidad no lo sabía.

- Muchos amigos y mi madre dicen que aunque tengo poca sangre es muy cálida.

Había permanecido durante mucho tiempo en pie y un ligero mareo la obligo a sostenerse del barandal.

- ¿Esta bien?

- Sí, sólo necesito descansar - trato de avanzar para regresar adentro pero un nuevo mareo la detuvo.

Sin ninguna clase de advertencia, él la tomo en brazos, su cuerpo le pareció muy pequeño y frágil a comparación del suyo.

- ¿Sabe algo? - decía la chica mientras avanzaba a la cama - sus manos son muy frías pero su pecho es cálido - dijo con los ojos casi cerrados.

El comentario lo desconcertó, hasta donde él sabía era tan frío como un cadáver, resistió la tentación de tocar su pecho sólo para confirmarlo.

- Aún no me quiero acostar – susurró ella antes de que la depositara en el lecho.

Con lentitud él la ayudo a pararse, sus pies estaban descalzos pero no le importó el frío de la alfombra.

Estaba vestida sólo con un pijama de seda, de camisa y pantalón azul, su cabello pronto se acomodó al lado de su blanco rostro, dándole un aspecto casi celestial.

- Yo... - las palabras se atoraron en su garganta pero fueron lo suficientemente atrayentes como para interesar a Eriol.

Él se coloco frente a ella esperando lo que diría, ella se mantenía con la vista en el suelo.

- Es que yo... - se sintió aún más tonta cuando él se inclino un poco para escucharla pues hablaba tan bajito que ni ella se escuchaba.

Dio un hondo suspiro antes de levantar el rostro y verlo de frente. Él la observaba interesado, pero en su rostro no había rasgo alguno de alguna emoción. No lo pensó más, sus pequeñas manos algo temerosas tocaron el rostro del hombre.

Él dio un pequeño respingo, sus ojos centellaron desconfianza y de inmediato se alejó.

- No - dijo ella firmemente - por favor - suplicó casi susurrante y se puso de puntitas para alcanzar de nuevo su rostro.

Esta vez él no retrocedió y sus pequeñas manos acariciaron su rostro.

- Su piel es muy suave - dijo con una sonrisa casi infantil, conciente del asombro del hombre que parecía no creer lo que sucedía.

El tacto ya no le pareció desagradable y levemente se inclinó un poco, provocando que una leve sonrisa por parte de Tomoyo.

Con la mirada preguntó el motivo de sus acciones, y ella no necesitó que pronunciara palabra alguna.

- Me gustas - sus mejillas tomaron un color sonrosado.

No se lo esperaba.

Sólo supo que dos segundos después esa pequeña mujer lo había inclinado un poco más y besaba con gran delicadeza sus labios. Como si estuviera tocando un delicado y fino cristal que con la más mínima presión se rompiera en mil pedazos, él ni siquiera respondió.

En cuanto se separó supo el error que había cometido, sus ojos se apagaron, se culpo internamente. Pero tenía que hacerlo, era su única manera de confirmar si todo lo que paso aquella noche era un sueño, saber si sus labios tenían el mismo sabor la misma intensidad, pero se había equivocado.

No pudo pensarlo más ya que sorprendida recibía otro beso, esta vez iniciado por él.

Él le enseño lo que era un verdadero beso, tenía mucho tiempo que no dedicaba tanto empeño en un contacto de labios. Profundizándolo al máximo, acarició cada parte de la dulce boca de la chica.

Tomoyo dejo escapar un suspiro cuando se separaron, apenas se había dado cuenta que él la tenía sostenido de la cintura con una mano y con la otra sostenía el cuello.

Esos ojos índigo que antes no mostraban más que indiferencia, le mostraron un extraño brillo que la desconcertó pero se sintió terriblemente hechizada. Sintió como su fragancia la envolvía y era ella quien transmitía el calor al frío cuerpo de Eriol.

Algo dentro del cuerpo del ojiazul comenzó una revolución, se despertó el deseo, la sed de sangre calida, la sentía en ese pequeño cuerpo. Ajena a ello, Tomoyo se refugió en el pecho de Eriol, era el único lugar donde había una ligera calidez y le agradaba sentirla, sentir el casi inexistente latido de su corazón.

- Su pecho es tan calido - murmuro ella.

Él sentía arder en todo su ser, sin ser conciente de ello sus colmillos crecieron en el interior de su boca, sus ojos adquirieron el matiz rojizo del deseo. Sus brazos se ciñeron más al pequeño y frágil cuerpo, se deleito de nuevo con la fragancia de su cabello, pero antes de que su boca encontrara su cuello ella se alejó en un movimiento rápido y tosco.

- Esto no esta bien – la escucho decir con voz casi temblorosa.

El deseo ordenaba a su cuerpo avanzar y terminar con lo que había empezado, esa mujer debía ser suya.

Ella trato de alejarse, pero pronto la detuvo por los hombros y sintió como el cuerpo masculino se acercaba mucho al suyo quedando ambos de frente. Pero ella no se atrevió a buscar su mirada.

En su pecho comenzó a sentir un calor casi asfixiante, sus latidos aumentaron y su respiración se aceleró cuando sintió como las manos que la habían retenido de los hombros bajaron lentamente hasta llegar a su cadera, luego envolviendo su cintura en un agarre fuerte, pero lo que más la aturdió fue el sentir como su boca bajaba lentamente por su cuello.

Sintió miedo, pero fue más fuerte la excitación, sólo desapareció la distancia entre ellos abrazándolo por el cuello.

Cuando sintió que dos finos colmillos atravesaban su piel no emitió sonido alguno, sólo cerró los ojos. Sintió claramente como su sangre era extraída de su cuerpo lentamente, era un dolor inmenso, parecía estar perdiendo el alma, estar cayendo en un vacío sin fin.

Pero al mismo tiempo, era como estar en la cima del placer, era lo que en algún momento cruzo por su cabeza, se estaba volviendo parte de ese desconocido, le estaba entregando la vida en cada gota de sangre.

En un movimiento que él no se esperaba, ella levantó la mano y acarició apenas tocando su rostro, luego su mano cayó. Sentía como su fuerza la había abandonado, tuvo de pronto mucho sueño y no se resistió a él. Con esa sensación de él a su alrededor se dejo caer sin luchar.

La última palabra que emitió con la poca fuerza que tenía fue – Eriol – casi inaudible.

Estaba extasiado, sólo una vez había sentido tal cantidad de placer y ahora ese recuerdo había quedado derrumbado y reemplazado por lo que en esos segundos sucedía. Drenaba la sangre de la chica con gran rapidez, a pesar de estar enferma tenía la sangre más exquisita que hubiera probado en su vida y se la entregaba sin luchar.

Pero se detuvo cuando ella dejo de moverse mientras su vida se extinguía al mismo tiempo que su calidez, se separó de ella y observo la muerte en su rostro.

- ¿Tomoyo? - alguien tocó la puerta y maldijo internamente, seguramente era su madre.

Levantó su mano hacia la puerta y susurró algo en un idioma extraño, luego escucho como querían abrir la puerta pero no podían.

La madre comenzó a gritar por alguien que la ayudará a abrir gritando constantemente el nombre de su hija.

Eriol maldijo y dejo el cuerpo en la cama y salió del lugar. Había cometido un error, no tardarían en sospechar de él, el clan difícilmente se lo perdonaría.

Sin pensarlo y sin decirle a nadie, desapareció en la noche. Nadie sabría nada de él sino hasta unos días después, se refugio en un casa abandonada en la parte más alejada de la ciudad. Durante todo ese tiempo no tuvo ansiedad de sangre, se sentía satisfecho con la que había extraído de ella.

Se negaba a dejar crecer cualquier culpabilidad, cualquier sentimiento que le gritará que no había hecho lo correcto. La creía muerta, ella estaba muerta, le había ganado la partida a la tonta de Sakura y no podía hacer nada al respecto.

Finalmente salió de su exilio y decidió regresar, de nuevo la falta de sangre lo hacía salir de su escondite y dar la cara a las consecuencias con su clan. Al salir y sentir el indeseable calor del sol, sintió el peso de la realidad, se sentía solo por primera vez en mucho tiempo pero se negó a sumergirse en aquellas sensaciones. Sin perder tiempo fue directamente con Shaoran, quien para su fortuna estaba en la oficina, después de las preguntas de su paradero finalmente le ofreció sangre y ropa limpia. El resto de su físico permanecía tan intacto como siempre.

Se cansó de preguntar y él no contestaba nada, lo único que logro sacar de sus labios fue...

- ¿Qué dijo el clan?

Li se quedo extrañado pero contestó - nada, aún nada pero...

Justo en ese momento Sakura entraba en la oficina, sus ojos se encontraron y ella no dudo en demostrarle todo su odio.

- Eres un maldito - le susurró y él simplemente la ignoró y se fue.

Llegó con precaución a su departamento y vio con algo de tranquilidad que todo seguía en su lugar, esa noche no durmió tenía ansias de más sangre y no dudaba en salir ese día a buscarla, después de todo el clan lo castigaría.

Se vistió con su acostumbrada gabardina a recorrer las calles en busca de una victima, pero sus pasos lo llevaron a la mansión Daidouji. De nuevo entró sin ninguna dificultad, abrió con facilidad la puerta corrediza del balcón, dentro no había nada, la cama estaba tendida y todo en su lugar pero no había señales de ella.

Pero el lugar conservaba el aroma de ella, ese aroma que lo descontrolo una vez.

- Tomoyo - susurró sin poder evitarlo.

Se dio vuelta para volver a buscar a su víctima, pero una figura le obstruía el paso.

- El criminal siempre regresa al lugar del crimen - dijo una voz y por primera vez en mucho tiempo sintió algo de miedo en su ser.

- No es posible - alcanzó a susurrar.

- También me da gusto verte Eriol - la fina figura de la chica se acercó a él.

- Estas viva - volvió a su semblante serio y frío.

- Así que no es frecuente que dejes a alguien vivo - dijo con algo de sorna en su voz - es decir que soy un error.

Eriol avanzo hasta fuera del balcón, dispuesto a retirarse.

- ¿A dónde vas? - se interpuso ella y gracias a la luz de la luna él la pudo ver mejor.

El semblante decaído había cambiado por completo, la blancura en su piel estaba intacta pero su mirada inocente ahora estaba cargada de algo inexplicable, si él se hubiera visto en un espejo se hubiera dado cuenta que era la misma que él poseía.

- Después de que saliste de la habitación mi madre entró y pensó que era un ataque de anemia y me llenaron de sangre fresca y sobreviví, claro que no sabía que cargaría por tu error, tiene muy poco que me di cuenta de lo que pasaba, Sakura me lo explicó todo.

- Tómalo como una oportunidad.

Ella sonrió torcidamente - ¿una oportunidad de seguir viviendo? creía haberte dicho que no quiero seguir viviendo de la sangre de otros y me has condenado para hacerlo por la eternidad.

- No lo hagas y pronto morirás - de nuevo hizo un movimiento para retirarse pero esta vez ella tomo su brazo con una asombrosa fuerza.

- No, tú lo iniciaste y quiero que lo termines y esta vez asegúrate de no dejar ni una gota - le mostró su cuello.

Eriol pudo ver la marca en él, no lo dudo y rápidamente introdujo sus colmillos en su piel. De nuevo esa extraordinaria sensación recorrió su cuerpo al mismo tiempo que la sangre, pero al hacerlo todos esos sentimientos reprimidos volvieron a la luz, la culpabilidad y el miedo que le provocaba sentirse así con ella.

No lo soportó más y se detuvo.

- ¿Qué haces? Termina - ordenó ella furiosa.

- No.

- Hazlo o lo haré yo contigo.

- Hazlo - ladeo levemente su cabeza, pensó que tal vez, sólo tal vez era lo que siempre había querido, el fin de su existencia.

Ella tampoco perdió tiempo, algo inexperta tuvo que esperar un poco a que sus colmillos crecieran lo suficiente para luego introducirlos en su cuello. Una sensación de éxtasis invadió su cuerpo y comenzó a drenar la sangre lenta y dolorosamente para Eriol, quien sólo una vez había sentido aquella sensación.

La debilidad no era una sensación conocida para él pero la reconoció en cuanto la sintió, pero ella se detuvo bruscamente.

- No, no soy como ustedes - se veía conmocionada, por un lado el placer casi alucinante la devoraba por dentro, por otro lado su conciencia le carcomía la mente.

Cayó de rodillas tapándose el rostro con ambas manos, asqueada. Después hablar con Sakura, había disfrutado pensando en que todo terminaría cuando él la matará a ella o ella a él. Y ahora todo era confuso.

Lágrimas comenzaron a recorrer su rostro no eran tibias, desde hace algunos días su calidez característica iba desapareciendo y con ella su esperanza de morir o vivir. Se había atorado en un tercer camino que jamás imagino.

- Cuando un vampiro deja de beber sangre, siente el infierno en su cuerpo, el dolor es tan terrible que prefiere matar y no sentirlo de nuevo. Pero hacerlo lo recompensa, mi clan busca maneras de evitarlo pero hasta ahora no hay nada y si queremos lograrlo debemos continuar - lo escucho hablar, su tono había cambiado completamente.

- No quiero ser como ustedes - se tapo los oídos negándose a lo que sucedía, a su nueva realidad, a todo lo que había pasado, sobre todo negándolo a él.

Su figura que temblaba, pronto fue abrazada por Eriol, era un abrazo casi dulce, así permanecieron unos minutos hasta que finalmente destapo sus oídos, unos momentos después el siguió hablando con el mismo tono.

- Sé lo que sientes, cuando me convirtieron a mí hice lo mismo, trate de negarme, trate de morir pero no es tan fácil como piensas. Estuve como tú mucho tiempo y finalmente conocí a Shaoran y me ayudó a continuar... No es fácil.

Se estaba abriendo con ella, pero eso ya no le importaba, sólo quería consolarla que no sufriera más, como él lo había hecho tiempo atrás.

Eriol también dejo caer una lágrima solamente, Tomoyo Daidouji había muerto y renacido. Eriol Hiraguizawa era su verdugo y su salvador. No había vuelta atrás.

Sólo la luna fue testigo de esa escena. Él la abrazaba, mientras ella no paraba de llorar en sus brazos, ambas mentes habían cambiado abriéndose a posibilidades antes inexistentes. Era muy doloroso, pero ahora era una realidad a enfrentar y ambos sabían que no podían hacerlo sin el otro.

Una noche cualquiera para el resto del mundo, era el fin y comienzo para una pareja de una nueva raza que probablemente no tardaría en reclamar al mundo entero como suyo.

La noche siempre fue su mejor refugio, siempre fue el momento en que se sentía libre y capaz de hacer cuanto quisiera. Amaba la tranquilidad de la noche, su silencio y frescura. Pero esta vez la noche había cobijado más que sus sueños y deseos ocultos, esta noche había hecho algo que jamás en sus largos años hubiera imaginado.

Entregarse en cuerpo y alma a alguien, a alguien que no era él mismo. Esta noche había logrado demoler las barreras que durante años había construido a su alrededor y había abierto las puertas de su ser a alguien más.

La luz del sol comenzaba a anunciar el fin de la noche y él se sentía extraño esperando en amanecer con cierta ansia que jamás imagino experimentar.

Todo había cambiado por un sólo motivo, por una sola persona.

Esa persona que ahora lo acompañaba en su lecho siempre frío, ella, cuyo contacto hacía más que brindarle placer, le había enseñado a descubrir nuevas emociones, nuevas sensaciones y sobre todo nuevos pensamientos.

Contempló con cierta ternura aquel cuerpo durmiente junto a él, grabo en su memoria cada rasgo de su hermosa piel, cada centímetro de la tersa figura. A la que había tomado más de una vez aquella noche y con quien había compartido más que una noche de pasión, se había involucrado con ella.

Algo que se había prohibido desde siempre y ahora se había traicionado, pero no importaba ya nada importaba. Ahora entendía a la perfección a su amigo Shaoran.

Los cabellos largos y azabaches de la mujer adornaban con singular belleza el contorno del rostro femenino, ahora durmiente con cierta expresión de satisfacción.

- Buenos días – saludó ella con una media sonrisa, mientras que sus colmillos no dudaron en salir de nuevo.

Eriol sonrió, ya no se sentía solo.

**:·. :·. :·. :·. :·. :·. :·. :·. :·. :·. :·.**

**FIN**


End file.
